Egg
by rainbowthefox
Summary: Foxy and Chica have always been a loving couple. They supported, cared for, and loved each other. But, when Chica wakes up one night, she stumbles upon something that'll change their relationship forever. (AU. Foxy/Chica. Foxy. A FNAF fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Chica groaned as she clutched at her feathered stomach; doing everything she could to not awake her partner, whom had been too busy snoozing away in bed. She felt a tear come into her eye from the pain that entered her body and she opened one eye to look at Foxy that laid beside her. His back was currently turned to her; wrapped into natural fetal position that he tended to do at night. His light breathing seemed to echo within the silence held between them.

Chica hesitated before quietly opening a drawer out from the nightstand and quickly ran into the bathroom. Once she entered, she washed her face off; resulting in getting most of her feathers drenched. She dried it off with a towel the best she could as she groaned; placing a hand to her stomach as she felt another cramp enter her feathered body. She placed a hand over her beak; doing everything she could to drain out any noises she made.

Bonnie s ears were sensitive and he could sense even the most delicate of sounds. And who knew if he was nearby?

A few more unbearable pains rose within her stomach and she felt a noise escape from her throat. She placed a hand to the bathroom wall as she used the other to clutch her stomach; slowly sitting on the ground in hopes of decreasing the pain. Tears started to pile in her eyes as she saw blood start to stain the bathroom floor. The walls around her seemed to spin as another unbearable pain started pounding inside her head.

The next few minutes flew by for Chica, and, before she knew it, she was throwing up in the toilet bowel before her. Cramps continued to spread throughout her body as she grit her teeth in order to prevent from screaming. The pain never seemed to cease as the blood continued to pile around her. A faint _clunk_ was heard after a few moments and Chica felt some of the pain had left. When her purple eyes glanced down, she noticed an egg wobbling on the floor; the blood dripping off from it as it continued to stain the tiles beneath it.

The chicken felt another noise come out from her throat as the tears piled up in her eyes; immediately placing her hand over her beak as she laid down on the floor. She clutched her bloody legs closer to her body as she laid beside the egg; the tears falling off from her face and onto the floor. She found herself whimpering as the pain started to subside.

She must ve made enough noise for Bonnie to hear since she heard the familiar light tap of his feet running to the bathroom door. When she glanced up, Freddy and Bonnie were giving her concerned looks. It didn t take long for them to notice the egg. When they did, they exchanged glances.

Chica closed her eyes, feeling another tear escape from her eye.

_Foxy..._


	2. Parenthood

Once Chica had woken up, she found herself in bed perfectly tucked in. She rubbed her eyes as she then sat up on the bed; taking in her surroundings. No one else was in there, making her sigh in relief. The last thing she wanted was to have someone-

"Lass? Ye awake?"

Chica froze. _Crap._

"Y-Yeah," She stuttered; trying to swallow the nervousness down her throat as she pushed the covers off from herself. The door slowly opened; revealing a hesitant-looking Foxy. He then came inside rather quickly and stood there in front of her; fidgeting with his fingers for a bit.

He commented, "Well, ye' look well-rested. That be a good thing."

Chica didn t say anything as she kept her eyes locked with his. Foxy broke eye contact as he then sat on the edge of the bed; looking down at the floor. Chica felt herself look away in silence. Did he know? He must not, since he isn t-

"I heard about the egg."

Chica mentally sighed. Of course he'd know.

"I wish ye would've told me, lass. That ye' were in pain I would've helped ye.."

Chica sighed. "I...it all happened so quickly. I'm sorry."

"'Tis alright. It's just surprisin'; ye' layin' that egg so unexpectedly. Freddy an' Bonnie made sure to wake me up bout it."

Chica couldn't help but smirk. She asked, "How'd they wake you up?"

"Rollin' me off the bed an' muttering words I couldn't understand. It seemed they were stressin bout it, too. An' I can't blame 'em, either."

Chica took a breath before asking, "S-So what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"The...egg...Everything."

...

...

"I think 'tis interestin news, lass. Of havin' a child."

Chica blinked, surprised. She asked, "Really? I didn't think-"

"-I d be wantin' a child?" Foxy asked as he looked at her. "Well, I can't blame ye for that. Pirates are independent folk, they be. But...well, there's no turnin' back, is there?"

"There is. We can always just-"

"-That's up ta ye', lass."

Chica nodded as she looked back to the bed in thought. Did she even want this child? It WAS certainly unexpected as well as unplanned, but...she just couldn't bring herself to imagine getting rid of it. The idea of having a child sparked a bit of excitement in her.

After a few seconds, she replied, "I'm keeping it."

"Then keepin' it'll be. Looks like we be doin' some parentin' now, eh, lass?"

"Right," Chica smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. He then held his hand out to her; making the chicken giggle as she held it.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
